


Cover Art for 'Because Blah Blah Blah Happy' by cwb

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Because Blah Blah Blah Happy' by cwb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because Blah Blah Blah Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709708) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/happy_zps1xidpv6z.jpg.html)


End file.
